Lilim
'Lilims ' are possibly the most powerful monster girl species in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world - although it's a small species, exclusively made up of the daughters of the Demon Lord and her husband. Arch-succubi of exceptional, captivating sensuality, the lilim inherit from their parents the same ambition of a world filled with humans and monsters united in carnal bliss. They also inherit incredibly powerful magic, strong enough to perform special monsterizations and in some cases to go about creating their own toy dimensions. Two lilim are named (at least in a fashion) within the translated works: Druella, primary antagonist of Fallen Maidens and Fallen Brides; and the Queen of Hearts, ruler of Wonderland. A third, un-named lilim features prominently in Baphomet Complex, travelling through human lands in disguise. It's unknown how many lilim are there. Within the printed MGE materials, Druella is "the fourth daughter of the Demon Lord", and in ancillary sources at least nine are confirmed. According to Kenkou Cross' reply on Maritan's Twitter, there are more than ten Lilim, with the first nine being important figures.Sketches for other possible Lilim have been posted on Kenkou's twitter. For more information and the available pictures, follow the link. Encyclopedia Entry A general term for the daughters of the Demon Lord who possess both incredible magic power and beauty that captivates men and won’t let them go. They have pale skin and pure white hair, which they share in common with the Demon Lord and red eyes full of demonic energy. Other than that, their looks and personalities all vary depending on the individual, but all of the lilim have a lustful personality and their heads are full of thoughts of sex, as is becoming of a succubus. They have a deep love for all men and monsters and they want nothing other than for humans and monsters to live together in harmony, seeking each others bodies and lustfully having sex. To them that is the ideal form of human-monster relations and that is what they like more than anything else. They have the greatest power of all succubi, but even if they don’t use their power for charm spells, almost all men would become their prisoner after only catching a glimpse of their visage. Even without using words of temptation, men are aroused at the sight of them and consumed by total lust. If they tempt a man, even without magic, there is no element of force even necessary. The men themselves will step forward and offer their bodies, desiring to be ravished by them. It is said that even if a man charmed by them had been a monster-hating devout follower of the Chief God only moments earlier, from then on he would be eagerly looking forward to the devilish pleasure that they can offer. They have the power to rule over many men, but no matter what, their goal is the same as that of most other monsters and their own mother, the Demon Lord: to find the one man they love most in all the world and always be strongly longing for one another and lustfully having sex. All they want is to become one with their ideal husband. Just like the Demon Lord, they are beings that have the demonic energy of all the monsters in the world contained within their bodies. Just like the Demon Lord, they have the ability to cause human women to be reborn as any kind of monster through having sex, as long as the resulting race is one that is subordinate to the demon lord and was always, or has effectively become entirely a monster race. In order to create an ideal world, they will aggressively try to convert human women into monsters. The race the women end up getting changed into varies depending on the individual, the time and other circumstances. Sometimes the women are changed into a monster that suits their personality and ideals, but most of the time the lilim decide the race depending on their mood.Although not include in current translated profile, the book profile give two examples, turning feisty cock teaser into a coward cockatrice and shy young girl into a men-violating amazoness. They are a symbol of the Demon Lord’s power. The more their numbers increase, it means the more sex the demon lord has had with her husband and the more vast the power she has built up becomes. Also, by continuing to have sex with their husbands and build up power, the world becomes more saturated with the succubus energy. This has the function of maintaining the present system of the Demon Lord and monsters. If they are raised into Succubi of enormous power as successors of the demon lord, then even if the demon lord were to be destroyed by the Chief God, the world would still be full of their demonic energy. The current world of carnal relations between humans and monsters could still be maintained. Book Information [[Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens#Monsterization_Due_to_Lilim_.28p95.2|Monsterization Due to Lilim (Fallen Maidens)]] Trivia *Lilim is the 100th monster, and the last one that appear in Monster Girl Encyclopedia I. Encyclopedia Pages= Lilim.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Lilim.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Fan artwork= lilim 1.PNG|Artwork by Sudeo sample_426567892c64671f5433fac6e24e8315.jpeg lilim__the_demon_lord_s_daughter_by_themasterofantics-d7cp7md.jpg|Credit to themasterofantics Lilim talk, Baphomet problems0004.jpg Aria.jpg Aria V2.jpg Yadachan 000222084.jpg ___sketch_ultidrgn____by_re_sublimity_kun-d89v4c6.png succubi_by_themasterofantics-d78aa49.jpg|Made by themasterofantics lilim_by_themasterofantics-d785bfu.jpg|MAde by themasterofantics Lilim cover.png|Cover of illustration book by Araya Kouki |-|Fan-made lilim: Mari= Mari.png|Mari's Profile yadachan_000559094.png previewd6e866b61f87a4166c3c4e162a5171f9.jpg sample-6c95282ccb9a5514b74b2e8420b1441f.jpg 844b928568482bf56ec6e780f398fc69.png Lilim1.jpg 50c80c874019b6e0a74c759c268f4XE.png sample_c333f416d259e9dc70be006e64db517b.jpg sample-c2ad2f4a584ee8acb71093269967bae3.jpg sample-3dd6d83bfa467e9bdd91a6c083e25443.jpg YRdUbMs.jpg|Mari is a bro among Sunbros Stop-that.png|Telling off a Lilim. 3495.png|Sleeping Mari Group portrait.png|Picture between friends by .Less 44837461.jpg|Mari on the beach marisan.png Cosplay.png|Morrigan Cosplay floatingislands.png|Mari and Haohi exploring Vamore RgPQG8w.png|Draw friend group shot by .Less 18.png|Mari and Akai Bonding 19.png|Mari and Akai bonding 2 34783.png 34UdCDd.png 0583049.png|Fun with a Lilim lilim-2.jpg 8304.png 34957.png 039853.png 52346.png Happy birthday KC.png|Happy birthday KC By .Less 309845.png|Art by Kukuruyo tumblr_n2rbweVUaA1ro77oxo1_1280.png|Art by Zanthia |-|Fan-made lilim: Ilassa= 1399110717033.png|Ilassa's Profile sample-55d367fab7731de52b3b898013bbf3df.jpg|Art by Mari ilasa2lr.jpg|Art by Luth ilassa-lr.jpg|Art by Luth lilim3.jpg|Art by Luth ilassa swimsuit.png|Art by Monorus avatar_Ilassa_ed.jpg|Art by Neryumo ButterTIlassaCensored.png|Artwork by Butter-T LoenIlassa.jpg|Art by Loen 8LP4lWG.png FLKpZ5h.jpg|Art by Cios H32X2Fa.jpg|Art by PeneopeAndMe q3lZuCx.jpg|Art by Loen Fyqpyb5.jpg|Art by Greenmarine Ilassa_Dress.png|Art by OneEyedNeko. Alts here References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Type Category:Demon Realm